


Night Call

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: When his cute little boyfriend called him telling he had problem to sleep, Atsumu made sure he was there to help him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Night Call

Atsumu soared in surprised when he felt his phone ringing beside him. He glanced at the clock on the desk and groaned. It’s almost two in the morning, who was the devil that called him at this very hour, he cursed. He about to decline the call but cancel it when he saw the caller. He turned on the light before picked it up and sat straight. Apparently it was an angel.

“Tobio-kun, what’s wrong?” his voice was raspy due the fact that he just woke up. He even need to clear his throat a few times.

 _“Did i wake you up? I’m sorry.”_ Tobio's voice in the other hand sounds so clear that made Atsumu knew right away that the later hadn’t slept at all.

“No, it’s fine. Did something happened? Why are you calling at this hour?” He got down from his bed to get some water to shook off his sleepiness. It must be important since Tobio wouldn’t just called him at this hour without a reason.

_“Did you just get up from your bed? I hear the sounds of a mattress creaky.”_

“Yes, i need to get some water. I’m thirsty.”

_“Oh.”_

A few seconds passed while Tobio still silent. “Well?” Atsumu asked for an explanation.

_“Did you get your water already? Have you returned to your room?”_

Atsumu had his eyebrows knitting. That’s new, he thought.

“Yes, yes i have. Go ahead, I’m listening.” He barely passed the stairs but his sweet Tobio-kun didn’t need to knew that.

 _“So, a few hours ago, Hinata came here to watch some movie together with me.”_ Tobio started.

“Okay. And?” Atsumu said just to made sure that he was still there.

 _“As a matter of a fact, i don’t really like the movie. I don’t even want to watch it in the first place.”_ He explained.

“Oh? You could just ask him to change it, couldn’t you? And was that movie about?”

 _“But he said if I’m refuse to watch it I’m gonna lose!”_ Oh, the precious Tobio-kun with his stupid competition in almost every ridiculous way with that shrimpy, Atsumu still didn’t get it. Hence, his friends and almost everyone tend to told him that he was too competing but he was nowhere between that two. _“And before that, please promise me you wouldn’t laugh.”_ Tobio demanded. Really, what was that all about?

“Okay, i promise.” Atsumu trying to sound patient even though he doubt he could stand with his boyfriend nonsense any longer. It's two in the morning, for damn sake.

Atsumu could heard Tobio gulped down his throat before he spoke again,

_“It’s horror, or thriller, i don’t know. Some uncharacteristic creature flying right here and there. Some of them have the ugliest hair style and make up ever and i screamed when i first saw it. There are blood here and ther, too. I don’t even remember the title nor the story please don’t ask me I’m trying so hard to gushed them out from my memory now.”_

Oh.

“Aah, so you couldn’t sleep because you keep having those ghosts running in your mind.”

 _“Miya-san, please don’t word it like that! You make it sounds like they are really here!”_ Atsumu surprised Tobio being able to scream at this very hour, aren’t his energy should be drained out already? If this was a normal circumstances, Atsumu would willingly teased him for more but this time it was not. As lovely as hearing his boyfriend nagging and grumbling, he needed to sleep the most and it’s getting too late. Atsumu worried for his activities tomorrow.

“Alright, sorry. It’s my fault. So, what i have to do now?”

_“I...don’t know? I just want to sleep but i couldn’t. I’m already doing everything i could. Drinking my milk, praying to whatever it’s worth, breathing exercises, holding my breath for each five seconds-i heard from someone it works. And i even counting the sheep. I’m on my two hundreds and ninety nine when i decided to call you. I'm afraid if i go for another hundreds i will go insane.”_

Atsumu held back a giggle, his boyfriend was so damn cute. “Are you alone at home? I’m sorry i live far away from there. I should just come over if I'm nearer.”

 _“Yes, I’m alone at home. And no don’t be sorry, it can’t be helped. I should be the one who apologize for bothering your sleep. I’m sorry, Miya-san but i don’t know what to do anymore.”_ Tobio sounds so desperate that made Atsumu chuckled a bit. He promised he wouldn’t laughing, okay?

“Hmm, if that the case, how about sing? You want me to singing for you, like singing a bedtime songs. Some people said it could works.”

 _“Sing? You could sing?”_ Tobio sounded so disbelieve.

“Tobio-kun, everyone who has voice could sing. Except you expected them to sound like Freddie Mercury or something, then they are not.” Atsumu rolled his eyes even though Tobio couldn’t saw that. Sometimes his boyfriend just too much to handle.

He heard Tobio chuckled, _“Okay, please do sing for me. I never heard you singing, though.”_

Atsumu clear his throat before really give it a try,

_Remember me_ _  
_ _Though I have to say goodbye_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Don't let it make you cry_

He stopped for awhile and asked Tobio, “If you want me to stop, just let me know.”

_“No, no, keep going.”_

Atsumu felt somewhat relieved and continued his singing,

_For ever if I'm far away_ _  
_ _I hold you in my heart_ _  
_ _I sing a secret song to you_ _  
_ _Each night we are apart_ _  
_

_Remember me_ _  
_ _Though I have to travel far_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Each time you hear a sad guitar_ _  
_

_Know that I'm with you_ _  
_ _The only way that I can be_  
_Until you're in my arms again_ _  
_ _Remember me_

_Remember me_

_“_ That’s it. Is it work?”

He heard Tobio clapped his hands across the line. _“I’m glad i decided to call you. And it’s nowhere near working, my deepest apology. In fact, you make my mind even clearer actually. Why don’t you tell me you could sing that good? I might asked you to sing for me every night.”_

“Thank you so much for your kind words, and for further information, I’m ready anytime you need me to.”, then Atsumu sighed, “What we have to do about that, then? You need to sleep.”

 _“I know. But i don’t know what to do.”_ Atsumu could imagine Tobio’s pout from miles away while saying that. It made Atsumu missed him.

“Let me make a video call. I want to see your face.”

_“Okay.”_

Atsumu call got picked up right away and finally he could saw his cheeky boyfriend with puffy eyes wearing a really cute white pajama with bears on it. For God’s sake, how he hoped he lived nearer so he could saw his boyfriend directly.

“Hello, I miss you.”

Tobio chuckled _, "What was that for? We just met last week.”_ Tobio had his lower face buried in pillow but Atsumu dare to bet he was pouting now.

“It’s six hundreds and sixty eight hours ago. I miss you every hours, though.”

Tobio face flushed red but manage to rolled his eyes anyway before looked at Atsumu with such concern, _“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? Aren’t you cold?”_

“I’m always sleep like this. Don’t mind it, you are the problem here. Don’t you have to go to school tomorrow?”

Tobio only nodded his head slightly and whimpered, _“What am i supposed to do now?”_

“How about your parents or maybe your sister? What are they usually do in this situation?”

_“They didn’t need to do anything. I never have a problem to sleep before.”_

Damn sure, Atsumu thought.

“Let’s just talk then. I’m gonna stay awake until you are able to sleep.”

 _“Thank you.”_ He heard Tobio mumbled and he couldn’t help to smile.

“Anything for you, my love. So, let me tell you a story then. You know that few days ago my family went for holiday at the beach, right?” he heard Tobio hummed and continued, “You ken with the fact that either me or Osamu love to swim that much but since our little cousins were there too so we just decided to play along.” Atsumu saw Tobio yawning, glad that somehow it works and it made him keen to telling the story to him slowly.

“We end up playing a little bit too much. We try to competing who’s the one who could held our breath the longest under the water. Our competitor were an elementary school kids but we couldn’t careless.”

Tobio let a small smile at him while his eyes slowly getting closed in few times. Seems like he could finally dozed off in no time.

“One of our cousin was getting too eager to win that he totally drown. Like, you know, really drown. He was crying when we finally took him up and he almost running immediately to his parents but we manage to stopped him. You know, we have to face the consequences too if our parents found out, and for your information, we had no plan to get yelled at our holidays, so we lured him with an ice cream after. Luckily he fell for it. He reminds me of someone i know, actually.” _The said someone who already doze off in front of me,_ he added.

Atsumu smiled fondly upon seeing the screen that showed most of Tobio’s hair while his eyes closed. “Tobio, are you a sleep now?”, he whispered slowly, afraid he might woken up the other boy that had been tried hard to sleep, and Atsumu received no answer, “ I’m gonna hang this up, okay?”, still no answer from him and Atsumu ended, “ bye, sweet dreams, i love you.” He keep staring for a moment until he finally hearing a soft snore from the other boy across the screen.

Atsumu looked at the sleeping Tobio for the last time before really hung up his call and dragged him self to sleep again. He turned the light off and hoped he could met Tobio in his dream too.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i can't sleep so i make this. Anyway, i was tempting to watch Bly Manor but i'm afraid of horror T_T that on time i watched The Wailing (a korean horror movie) it made me hard to sleep for 3 nights lmao by the way, that song which Atsumu sings is Remember Me - ost Coco <3 pretty sure y'all already know that, tho I LOVE YOU xoxo


End file.
